J'vais pouvoir me défouler, enfin !
by Melodie Apple
Summary: Luna Lovegood, en colère, se cogne à Draco Malfoy... S'en suit un échange verbale mouvementée, surtout quand Luna annonce à Draco qu'elle sait... Drabble, petit délire, et une fin HP/DM


BONJOUR TOUT LE MONDE. :D

Alors, j'ai commencée à écrire ce Drabble hier soir, parce que je me regardais dans la glace et j'imaginais Draco devant moi.. et hm.. Bref.

C'est plus un délire entre moi et moi qu'une véritable histoire. Mais j'espère que vous allez appréciez. =)

Voilà, bonne lecture ! :D

**~oOo~**

Putain, ce n'est pas le jour à m'énerver là ! Déjà, ce pauvre con de Rogue qui me fout une retenue, suivit de Chourave qui me fait OUVERTEMENT comprendre que je suis une merde en botanique, et pour finir, Neville qui me dit qu'il n'aime pas mon nouveau collier avec des pâtes et des fraises ! Mais allez tous vous faire FOUTRE !

Ouais, pardon, je suis vulgaire là, mais je suis vraiment une mauvaise humeur.

Et ce n'était surtout pas le moment pour me prendre un type en pleine poire. Vraiment pas.

« Merlin tu pourrais faire gaffe abrutie de Serdaigle ! »

Et encore mois que ce soit Malfoy. Ok, alors lui, j'allais lui réprimander sa sale face de fouine. Tiens, il était seul.

« Tais toi voir Malfoy, toutes tes phrases n'intéressent personne à part tes lèchent bottes !

-Lufoka, tu devrais savoir que c'est mal de manquer de respect à quelqu'un plus haut placé que toi.

-Tu te crois supérieur c'est ça ? Et pourquoi ? Je t'en pris, déblatère moi tout ceux tu peux !

-Je t'interdis de me parler comme ça, espèce de cinglée. Ton père et toi ne mérités pas votre rang de sorcier si c'est pour parler comme vous le faîtes. De plus, oui je suis et serai toujours supérieur à toi. Rien que ton apparence physique sert de preuve.

-parce que tu crois que le prix de tes fringues jugent sur mon rang de sorcier ?

-Tu n'as pas mis dix Gallions dans ta tenue d'aujourd'hui.

-Evidemment, pauvre crétin ! Je l'ai fabriquée moi-même !

-Justement. Tu n'as même pas de quoi payer des habits décents !

-Mais mes habits ont une valeur au moins ! Je ne suis pas d'une superficialité comme la tienne !

-Je ne suis pas superficiel.

-Prouve le moi. On va faire un jeu, ok ? Combien coûte cette chemise en soie noire ?

-Plus que toute ta garde robe réunie.

-Pas superficiel, hein ? Mon œil ! Je te demande un chiffre, sale fouine !

- 200 Gallions. Et toi, combien t'ont coûtés ces chaussures en… ces immondes trucs ?

-Ce sont des chaussures construites par les centaures, qui permettent de ne jamais avoir mal aux pieds. Et je les ai eu gratuitement, car je sais être aimable avec les gens, contrairement à toi.

-Il m'arrive d'être aimable.

-Il n'y a que nous dans ce couloir, Malfoy. Arrête de jouer les types agréables à voir.

-Ma vue est très agréable à regarder, espèce de sale blonde décolorée.

-T'es aussi blond que moi, abruti !

-Les aristocrates n'ont aucune ressemblance avec des hippies de ton genre.

-On va continuer notre jeu, hein ? Parce que pour l'instant, tu me parais encore plus superficiel qu'avant. Combien t'a coûté cette bague en or ?

-C'est un héritage, pauvre cloche !

-Et à combien en estime tu la valeur ? Plus que ta chemise, hm ?  
-Ton jeu est stupide. Il ne permet pas de voir si oui ou non je suis superficiel.

-Oh que si. Dis moi un chiffre, toute ta tenue d'aujourd'hui reviendrait à quel prix ?

-Je n'en sais rien, Lufoka.

-Et attend, j'ai une meilleure question, sale fouine. Celle qui va répondre à ma question. A quel prix estime tu ton âme ? »

Il haussait des sourcils, ouvrait la bouche, la refermait, et l'ouvrait de nouveau. Et paf ! Dans ta face, sale fils de mangemort à la con !

« Bien joué. Tu as raison, me dit-il avec une rancoeur contrôlé. Mon âme n'a plus de prix, je n'en ai simplement jamais eu. Parce qu'être un Malfoy signifie dire au revoir à chaque chose qu'un sorcier banal a. Bravo, Lufoka, tu m'a démasqué. J'espère que tu en es fière. Va donc jouer les commères et raconter ça à tout Poudlard.

-Je n'en ai pas l'intention… Draco. »

Ce prénom avait du mal à passer. Il relevait les yeux vers moi, avec un air de défi.

« Ce n'est devant moi q'il faut enlever ton masque. C'est devant Harry. Oui, oui, Harry. Arrête de lever tes sourcils, je sais très bien ce que tu ressens pour lui. L'autre nuit, lors de ta ronde de Préfet, je t'ai entendu parler de lui avec Parkinson. Et après ça, je te regardais souvent. Alors arrête de nier devant moi.

-Comment peut tu affirmer ça ?

-Parce que je le sais, c'est tout.

-Et pourquoi autant de gentillesse tout d'un coup ?

-Parce que finalement peut-être que tu peux être sympathique.

-…merci, dit il dans une voix très basse. (Il avait peur que quelqu'un l'entende ou quoi ?!)

-Mais je t'en prie Malfoy. Je peux même continuer dans mon élan de générosité, et demander à Harry d'aller dans la Salle sur Demande, ce soir.

-Oh, attend là ! Qui te fait croire que je vais lui dire ?

-Car je sais que tu ne le laisses pas indifférent non plus. Sors de ton égoïsme Malfoy. Montre lui qui tu es vraiment. »

Il était renfrogné, et j'adorais ça. Woua, j'avais enlevé le masque du Prince des Serpentards ! Je lui disais l'heure du rendez-vous, allait prévenir Harry, enfin faisait ce qu'il fallait. Et allait rejoindre Neville. J'étais cependant moins en colère qu'avant.

« Luna ! s'exclama Neville. Ecoute je suis désolée si tu l'a mal pris tout à l'heure, je ne voulais pas te blesses, tu sais que je t'aime, hein… »

Je l'embrassais. Neville est l'homme de ma vie…

« Dis chéri, repris-je. Ce soir, je viens dormir dans ton dortoir, il faudrait qu'on parle tous avec Harry !

-Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ?!

-Et bien, il se pourrait que Malfoy ne soit pas si superficiel finalement… »


End file.
